


Doubt

by starrydelights



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: Adrien doesn't know what to think about what happened.





	Doubt

The phone's screen light shined on Adrien's face as his thumb hovered over Nino's icon, the boy debating on if he should ask him about….Whatever happened earlier, or not. The same finger went to the power button of the device, turning it off as the blonde placed it on the nightstand next to his bed.

Adrien sighed as the scene replayed in his mind, making his grip on his pillow tighten and his heart ache. For some reason, he was slowly convincing himself that there was no way he had meant anything with that kiss, that it was just a dare or something and that his feelings would never be returned. Him and Nino had texted hours after it and he talked like everything was the same as always, but it definitely didn't feel like that for Adrien, and what seemed like indifference towards the situation (even if he hadn't brought it up) from his crush turned into confirmation for him.

Part of him wanted to talk about it with him _so badly_ , and the other part preferred to keep his mouth shut, using the fact that he already told Nino he was going to sleep as an excuse, but his thoughts were being so intrusive there wouldn't be a way he was going to sleep. At least not well, he thought. He considered texting Marinette, or maybe even Luka, but quickly pushed the thought away. He didn't want to bother people with his problems after all.

Seems like he was going to be a lonely, troubled cat for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> today on wad writes about a show shes never watched: adrien and nino  
> BASED ON THIS COMIC!!! http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/140527844200/can-we-have-more-ninoxadrien-theyre-so-cute and i know this is short as FUCK but i felt the need to upload smth here so HERE YALL GO!!! there might be more mlb fics coming tho uwu


End file.
